User talk:Jonny Manz
New category? Seeing as Category:Musicians and Category:Artists exist, would it be okay to make a new category for authors? Some articles like Wanderer D don't have any categories attached so another one would fix this issue. Larger Seagullane (talk) 02:09, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry about the late reply, but sure, I don't see the harm in it.-- Dash Academy Fan Film Oh, I don't have a problem with the fan film section still being on there... that animation is Sorcerus' thing, not mine, I just don't want my username attached to it because for the short time I was on that project, I didn't do anything. Sorry for giving you guys trouble.. Brony12345 (talk) 05:58, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :I don't see your name on that section; it looks fine to me as-is (unless you have any suggested changes?). Regardless, it was no trouble at all. -- ::Unless you think getting rid of the marshan3q username is a big deal or not I guess it's fine. Thanks for your help, man. God bless ya Brony12345 (talk) 06:06, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :::Sure, no problem; sorry I can't help you about that fan film section (but I feel removing the name would make it make no sense).-- Why are you not on here? Hello?--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 21:16, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :Huh? Not on where?-- ::On this wiki?--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 01:24, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :::Well, the fact that I'm responding to these talkpage messages pretty much proves that assertion false, wouldn't you say?-- ::::I was just having fun with ya. Also l can't spell interpreted as seen here: http://mlpfanart.wikia.com/wiki/File:Surprise_as_interpeted_by_Starbat.jpg --Shinegreymon96 (talk) 02:16, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::lol k-- WebCite Please read my message at http://co.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Jonny_Manz . 20:32, February 21, 2014 (UTC) : I meant http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Jonny_Manz . Teyandee 23:24, February 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry, I'd been really busy. -- Editable Pictures and Videos using Adobe Programs Hello there Jonny Manz, this is Allen AcNguyen. Adobe Photoshop CS6 is I have that program to edit and import pictures. Adobe Premiere Pro is that I save videos in HD or 4K resolutions.—Preceding unsigned comment added by Allen AcNguyen (talk • ) 19:58, March 1, 2014 (UTC) :That's nice.-- ::Thanks for your feedback. Allen (talk) recently sent a feedback at 2:50 PM CST, Saturday, March 1st, 2014. Sweet Apple Massacre I'm just wondering, why is Sweet Apple Massacre not on the wiki? 05:39, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :Are you asking why it doesn't have a page? If so, that's because no one's written one for it yet. (See this guide for what needs to be on that page)-- Turquoise Blitz Why is my page Turquoise_Blitz a candidate for deletion? I'm just putting up the bio for the artists character...—Preceding unsigned comment added by DarknessRising (talk • ) 02:05, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry about the late reply, but OCs have to be notably popular to get a page here (what that means is that they have to appear in multiple works made by people other than the author of their originating work; Nyx would be an example). However, if you want to make a page for the fan fiction where the character first appears, and then add the character's bio as a section, that would be fine (see Project:Guides/Fanfics for more info).-- Applejack Edit War Salutations. I hate to bring this up, but there has been a dispute between myself and the user ImperfectXIII over a subsection of the Applejack page. Namely, the background pony meme. This schism arose after I had edited the subsection to point out the diminished prevalence of the joke due to more starring/co-star roles in the past two seasons, and listing said episodes. Imperfect has decided to undo my edit, arguing (the the greek sense) that the meme isn't 'buried' (as I originally put it) unless there is evidence to back the claim up. This logic would also require him to provide proof of his own claim as well, but he has not made mention of this when I alluded to it in my second edit. I would be perfectly fine with undoing my original edit and leaving the subjection alone if substantial evidence of the meme's popularity were to be provided, but I am honestly having a hard time seeing that happen and I feel that this is merely a display of loss aversion/stubbornness on my co-editor's part. That being said, I would rather a judgement be made by an admin be set down than for this issue to grow any larger. (Compasionatecannibal (talk) 04:10, April 25, 2014 (UTC)) :Sorry about the tardiness of my reply, but Impy's edit of the page looks more correct to me; just because the meme may not exactly have relevance within the show anymore doesn't mean it has died out amongst the fandom, as can be seen here, here, and here, and those are just some examples I was able to find scrolling through the comments section of AJ's FiM Wiki page. (I know I've used the joke before, I just can't remember exactly where.) In addition to that, we used it as a prank forum for April Fools' Day, and there are plenty of examples over on Derpibooru (I'm sure I could find more stuff related to the Applejack bg meme if I was looking and trying my hardest to find that stuff).-- ::Tardiness is fine, we're not exactly on a tight schedule or anything. Regarding your examples of the joke still being around in the fandom, only the first post lead to anything relevant to this debate, and even then its only a few people commenting on the lack of a Mcdonald's toy and build-a-bear. That's two peripheral merchandise items out of the flood of orange plastic Hasbro itself has put out. I'm not trying to imply those opinions are wrong, but there's just that--opinions of a handful of people. The second link actually leads to someone else debunking the joke by pointing out that she has the least amount of absences compared to the rest of the main cast (less than half as many as Fluttershy, for one example). The third is just a dead link. As for the derpibooru images, the first is over a year old, and the second five months. The third is the most recent at three months old. The most recent I found is 16 days old as of this post however, which is proof for your stance that the joke isn't dead (which was never my claim in the first place). My curiosity was piqued by your last sentence though, and I browsed through the images with the tags for AJ and bgp's. Even with all filters deactivated, only 39 images popped up out of the 51205 pictures tagged for AJ, and 610 tagged for background ponies. Even accounting for group tagging, human error, and site glitches, the presence of the meme accounts for less than 1% of her images. That's actually an over-estimation as well, as some of the images have only parts of AJ in them when the focus of the screencap/drawing is on someone else. In light of that evidence, I'm finding it difficult to believe that this joke is still relevant as more and more people enter the fandom with little regard for the memes of their seniors (for lack of a better word). I'm not trying to say the joke never was prominent, but times have changed and the page should be updated to reflect that. I'm going to with hold from editing the page until an agreement can be reached that satisfies both parties, and as I said before there isn't any schedule to keep to, so don't feel there's any rush to add a counter argument. (Compasionatecannibal (talk) 15:26, April 28, 2014 (UTC)) :::Well, like I said, Impy's edit looks more correct to me (it leaves the status of the meme more vague, rather than stating that the meme definitely has been "buried into obscurity"). If only this wiki had a larger community like the FiM Wiki; then I'd suggest having a discussion in the forums, but alas, that is not the case.-- ::::How's about I toss up a few revision drafts on the discussion page and we go over them together until a compromise is reached? This site may not have the wider community of the canon-oriented wiki, but that's no obstacle to the dispensing of information.(Compasionatecannibal (talk) 12:12, April 29, 2014 (UTC)) :::::Eh, sure, why not.-- Message Walls Hi Jonny Manz, I featured you to enable message walls onto this wiki because message walls is what we used for with or without signatures that signed by a user! You can enable message walls by accessing to wiki features ! -- 02:22, April 29, 2014 (UTC) :No.-- ::We used talk pages only! -- 21:13, April 29, 2014 (UTC) :::I don't care. Now please stop spamming my talkpage with nonsensical messages or I'll block you.-- Deletion request Hello Jonny. I was in the gallery builder and accidentally misclicked when uploading an image. Can you delete ? Larger Seagullane (talk) 01:38, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :Done. 03:07, May 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks, Impy!-- Please delete the Hagger pages They are just redirects anyway.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 01:56, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :Done. (I gotta keep a closer eye on Special:RecentChanges. :P) 02:23, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::I was there and thus was able to rename the pages the vandal account to what they were before.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 02:39, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, and I was there to block the guy . I would've deleted them, except I was worried about strange things happening with the comments (luckily, that didn't seem to happen).-- Suggestion I made the logo for another MLP fan fiction titled Doctor Whooves: The Invention of The Doctor. I hope you like this suggestion. BobbytheCool2014 14:46, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :I suppose so; it'll be a cool logo for whomever decides to write that.-- Message from Spike the Dragon Can I ask you a question? If you were going become a image controller, what requirements would you need? I don't think I am probably ready for one, but there are a few images here (not a lot, but a few) and I am pretty sure you have more important stuff to do. But what requirements would you need for them? 19:34, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :Hm, I guess a pattern of uploading high-quality images with descriptive filenames (though unfortunately, unlike the FiM Wiki, this wiki doesn't have a set descriptive names policy as of yet), as well as doing quality work in the file namespace (perhaps marking files to be renamed with ). Other than that, I can't really offer any advice; sorry I can't be more helpful.-- Signatures 'Ello govna'! I was just wondering how one might edit their signature? For now I shall simply have this boring old thing. Thanks! Viola Velvet (talk) 03:39, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :Hi there! Hm, for a helpful guide on customizing signatures, I recommend checking out this page; then, make sure to put the signature on a subpage of your user page (such as User:Viola Velvet/Signature, for example). After that, go into , and, under the signature field, paste in the following: |— Viola Velvet (talk)}} making sure the "I want to use wikitext in my signature" box is checked. The second option is what displays if the page User:Viola Velvet/Signature doesn't exist (which it doesn't, at the moment), so feel free to customize that part as well. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me.-- Links to stories Excuse me sir? I'm a bit new to this wiki, and I got a new MLP story I wanna make known. But however, I just wanna ask: is it allowed to post links from Google docs? Chapter by chapter? or do I have to have a link to somewhere like FIMfiction or something? Gingalover (talk) 19:09, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :Sure, that's no problem; as long as the story is hosted on an external site, then it can be linked to from this wiki. Do you want to write a page for your story? If so, this is a helpful guide to make sure the page is properly formatted and has all the necessary components. However, if you just want to put a link to your story, you can post it in your blog, or give yourself an entry on List of authors. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me.-- ::Well thank you, I'll try to give some sort of external link to the chapters <3. I'll try to get the page up sometime today, let me know if I need to change anything once it's up okay? (but what exactly do you mean by hosted on an external site? That mean it has to be popular or has to have a link to it somewhere else, cuz I'm still writing the first chapter and it's not done yet ^^;) Gingalover (talk) 13:06, June 24, 2014 (UTC) :::I mean that it has to be published externally (as in, not on Wikia; literally anywhere else is fine), and then linked to (with emphasis on the "published"; things that aren't published yet can't get pages in the main namespace or workshop until they are, unless there's publicly available information about them, such as with Journey of the Spark, for example). You could write a blog stating what your story's gonna be about, if you'd like, before it's eligible for a page (exists in a published form).-- ::::Well I guess it makes sense to not post a story if it doesn't exist just yet ^^;. Well in that case, I'll try to find an external site to publish my work easily ^^ thanks for the help. Gingalover (talk) 14:31, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::Sure, no problem (personally, I recommend FIMFiction or Fanfiction.net, but like I said, any site, as long as it's not on Wikia, will do), glad to be of help. -- Infobox widths Several of the most recently edited pages have extremely wide infoboxes because of the "youtube", "deviantart", "tumblr", "twitter", etc. fields. I haven't been able to figure out the cause. Can you help? :P 21:38, July 10, 2014 (UTC)